The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Guava Ice’.
The new Echinacea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Vleuten and Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely branching and freely flowering Echinacea plants with large centers and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Echinacea plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2006 in Vleuten, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Echinacea hybrida identified as code number Ec 512-004, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Echinacea hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by micropropagation a controlled environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since July, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.